William Ross
William J. Ross was een senior Starfleet officier die tijdens de Dominion oorlog het commando had over diverse militaire operaties. Als vice-admiraal had hij het commando over sterrenbasis 375. Hij leidde de geallieerde strijdkrachten tijdens de Slag om Cardassia en overzag de tekening van het verdrag van Bajor wat de oorlog zou beëindigen. Als hoofd van de Starfleet strijdkrachten tijdens de Dominion oorlog coördineerde hij de strijdplannen vanaf sterrenbasis 375. Nadat kapitein Benjamin Sisko en zijn team met succes een Dominion ketracel-wit faciliteit hadden verwoest en daarna terugkeerden naar Sterrenbasis 375, vroeg admiraal Ross of ze naar de conferentie ruimte wilden komen voor een volledig verslag. (DS9: "A Time to Stand" • "Sons and Daughters") Kapitein Bennet diende als zijn adjudant tijdens de eerste dagen van de oorlog. Toen Bennet overgeplaatst werd als commandant van de Zevende tactische vleugel, stelde hij Benjamin Sisko aan als zijn nieuwe adjudant en gaf het commando over de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] over aan luitenant commandant Jadzia Dax. Hij steunde Sisko's plan voor Operatie terugkeer. (DS9: "Behind the Lines" • "Favor the Bold") Nadat Sisko weigerde om het vergeldingstableau terug te geven aan Bajor, diende kai Winn Adami een protest in bij Starfleet, waarna Ross Sisko de opdracht gaf om het terug te geven. (DS9: "The Reckoning") Aan het einde van 2374 kreeg Sisko van Ross de Christopher Pike medaille van moed voor zijn acties bij het terugveroveren van Deep Space 9 en de tijdelijke terugtrekking van de Dominion. Hij gaf Sisko toen het commando over de eerste aanval in Dominion ruimte in de Eerste slag om Chin'toka. Generaal Martok deed Ross en Sisko een belofte dat ze ooit eens de Dominion zouden verslaan en bloedwijn zouden drinken in het Cardassian centrale commando. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") Nadat het Romulan sterrenrijk in 2374 ook actief aan de oorlog ging deelnemen, reisde admiraal Ross naar Deep Space 9 om te helpen met het opzetten van een Romulan bijdrage aan de frontlinies. Nadat er ontdekt was dat de Romulans plasmatorpedo lanceerinrichtingen hadden geplaatst op de Bajoran maan Derna weigerde Ross aanvankelijk om hierbij betrokken te raken, aangezien dit de alliantie met de Romulans in gevaar kon brengen. Later trok hij bij en vertelde hij senator Kimara Cretak dat ze de wapens moesten verwijderen. (DS9: "Image in the Sand" • "Shadows and Symbols") In 2375 hielp hij tijdelijk Sectie 31, een geheime afdeling van Starfleet. De geheim agenten moesten infiltreren in de eerste Federatie-Romulan conferentie op Romulus en daarna helpen met het plaatsen van een infiltrant binnen de hoogste niveaus van de Romulan regering. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Later dat jaar hield hij een huwelijksceremonie op Deep Space 9 tussen Benjamin Sisko en Kasidy Yates. Eveneens in dat jaar bracht hij het nieuwe sterrenschip [[USS São Paulo|USS São Paulo]] naar Deep Space 9 na de verwoesting van de Defiant in de desastreus verlopen Tweede slag om Chin'toka. Het commando over het nieuwe schip werd overgedragen aan Benjamin Sisko. (DS9: "Penumbra" • "Til Death Do Us Part" • "The Dogs of War") Tijdens de Slag om Cardassia had Ross de leiding over de Starfleet vleugel van de aanvalsvloot. Kort hierop overzag hij de tekening van het verdrag van Bajor en gaf hij een toespraak aan de aanwezige delegatieleden. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Ross, William Ross, William bg:Уилям Рос de:William Ross en:William Ross es:William Ross fr:William Ross